narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shinobi
Kunoichi Kunoichi should had its own article along with Shinobi. --Cococrash11 (talk) 07:47, July 11, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :There would be almost nothing unique to add. ''~SnapperT '' 18:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, a kunoichi is nothing more or less than a female shinobi. It'd be ridiculous to create a new article for it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Not necessary in Sakura and Ino's childhood teacher she taught them what a Kunoichi is supposed to do. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:29, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :So you would like an article that says "Kuniochi are identical to shinobi, only they are also taught to use their feminine wiles"? ''~SnapperT '' 07:49, July 12, 2010 (UTC) If you guys aren't going to make a sperate article you might as well make a under the name Kunoichi saying what they do. But still having a Kunoichi would great. Surely some Naruto Data book might have saying more thing about Kunoichi.--Cococrash11 (talk) 07:55, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 :About the kunoichi class, the girls weren't taught to be kunoichi I that class, nor were they even taught how to use their "feminine wiles". They were actually taught how to be proper women, so they could pass for one as necessary. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 09:35, July 12, 2010 (UTC) English Dub usage The english dub does not differentiate as it will sometimes use Ninja and sometimes Shinobi. Maybe good to mention this somewhere on the article? --speysider (talk) 17:41, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Erm, they do so because they mean almost the same thing? I think the difference is small and doesn't effect characters in the series, since they both practice ninjutsu and (sometimes) carry out assassinations. Skitts (talk) 18:58, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I know, but the article just states the dub only calls it Ninja. It doesn't state that both terms are used in the dub. --speysider (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Plural This is an extremely stupid question, I know, but what would the plural be? Like if I had two shinobi, or two kunoichi, or a kunoichi and a shinobi. Would you just say nin or something? Please, humor me. (talk) 19:50, January 28, 2013 (UTC) :I believe if there's only kunoichi, kunoichi would be used. If there's at least one male, shinobi would be used. Kunoichi specifically refers to a female ninja, while shinobi is technically a gender neutral word. There are male shinobi and female shinobi. No such thing as a male kunoichi. That's how I understand it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:56, January 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Neither words change when they pluralise; one kunoichi, two kunoichi, a million kunoichi. The same goes for shinobi.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:11, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Aliens So, from what I've understood from the latest databook AND the latest movie ALL shinobies are descendants of Ōtsutsuki Clan, and we know Ōtsutsuki are aliens. That's how they gained chakra in the first way - because Hagoromo COULD share it with his own species. No "normal" human in Narutoverse could be shinobi, right? Faust-RSI (talk) 23:54, May 1, 2015 (UTC) :Na, you just misunderstood. • Seelentau 愛 議 15:24, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Misunderstood what? Some pieces of text can even be interpreted as if all shinobies are descendants of Hagoromo alone (despite there are obvious contradictions). Besides, if all shinobies being descendants of Ōtsutsuki Clan is wrong, then some articles on this wiki need corrections. Faust-RSI (talk) 18:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Any person can become a shinobi in the narutoverse. And all humans living in earth are descended from Hagoromo or the Otsutsuki Clan.--Omojuze (talk) 18:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::lol No. Faust-RSI (talk) 19:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Now where was it stated that Hagoromo shared chakra with his own species, if it is true then it doesn't make sense because humans and animals have the ability to manipulate chakra. He preached ninshu to the world, and the chakra of ninshu is the power to connect, and my guess is he transferred chakra to humans. Ultimately they are humans even if they are descended from Ōtsutuki clan aliens so they are shinobi--Mecha Naruto (talk) 19:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::It wasn't stated. I'm just trying to connect the dots and get rid of some plotholes. What you say is clear and was generally accepted for a long time. Just before the last chapters where Kishi forgot all he wrote.Faust-RSI (talk) 19:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You misunderstood everything. Omojuze as well. I suggest you go and read the manga and the databook translations again. :) • Seelentau 愛 議 09:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Enlighten me, which translation is right, final and accepted? I guess the very first statement in the Ōtsutsuki Clan article ("The Ōtsutsuki Clan (大筒木一族, Ōtsutsuki Ichizoku), also known as the ancestors of all shinobi) isn't one of them? Faust-RSI (talk) 10:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::No, that's indeed true, albeit not to the common meaning of "ancestor". As I said, literally everything you said in the OP is wrong, except for "Otsutsuki are aliens". • Seelentau 愛 議 11:37, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::lol, not the common meaning? Then this word is just inappropriate, because "ancestor" always implies blood connections. Maybe "predecessor", I don't know, but not "ancestor". Faust-RSI (talk) 13:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't. In law the person from whom an estate has been inherited is called ancestor, for example. An ancestor is a progenitor from which individuals or groups are descended. And in Naruto, Hagoromo is the ancestor of chakra. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Indeed, the statement "Hagoromo is the ancestor of chakra" is right, as you said, in law ancestor is, to put it simple, "a previous owner". But it is wrong and confusing to use this word talking about a person or a group of persons. It will ALWAYS imply relatives. The new-comers will understand the article this way and not other.Faust-RSI (talk) 13:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::This is the wording the manga uses. Everyone who actually read the manga knows what happened between Hagoromo and mankind. You're the exception. • Seelentau 愛 議 13:23, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::"Smug face" wasn't it technically Indra? Ancestor of Shinobi? :O--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:53, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::Na. There is no ancestor of shinobi in the common meaning of the word. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::::lol Didn't know manga was in English.Faust-RSI (talk) 15:35, May 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It's like you're intentionally stupid. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:00, May 3, 2015 (UTC) History of Shinobi I have a suggestion: maybe we can add a detailed section about shinobi history? Justin Holland (talk) 22:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC)